Always and Forever
by Jedite'sFlame
Summary: Takes place in the Silver Mill. Rei/Jaedite
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything else that I decide to throw in here. Author's Note: This is my first fic. I'm told it's good, but I don't know. Ami - Amy Minako - Mina Serenity - Serena Rei - Raye Makoto - Lita Endymion - Darien Jadeite - Jadeite Kunzite - Malachite Nephrite - Nephlyte Zoicite - Zoicite (in male form) "_" Indicates speaking These indicate thoughts ( ) indicate author's notes  
  
Always and Forever  
  
Chapter 1-The Meeting  
  
"Chad! Get back here this instant!" I said, chasing him, yet again, with my broom. "Help! Crazy person on the loose!" he said stumbling over A LOT of things, while running away from me. " I swear Chad, you might as well walk. You're going slow enough." I said, trying to hold back my bursts of laughter. "Rei, I'm so sor - - ah! Hey, watch where you swing that thing!" " Serena, I'm a little busy here!" burst of laughter, "Come back another time!" " But, my mom wanted - - ah me to intro - - ah introduce you to some people." She said as she broke out in laughter at the sight of Chad and me. " Ha, gotcha!" I yelled, finally cornering "poor" Chad. Whack! " Rei, are you listening to me? As Princess of the Moon, I order you to listen." " All right, I'm coming." Walking over to them, I saw that Serena was a little annoyed with me, and the other four " gentlemen" all had their mouths open as I walked up. It must be my appearance. I thought as they stared at me like I was some sort of freak Note to self, next time we have visitors, don't wear priestess robes. " Um, hi." I said, waving my right hand very slowly in front of my face. I looked over to Princess Serenity for an explanation I didn't need. It was easy for me to see that they were staring at my face, for, when I turned my head from Serenity, we were making eye contact. Obviously, Princess Serenity had a crush on one of these guys, and she was getting a little tense, bored, or uncomfortable. " All right, enough with the staring contest. I only know from experience that Rei will win, she's good at that kind of stuff." As she spoke, they seemed to have snapped out of their trances. Realizing that it wasn't me speaking, they blushed uncontrollably. " Okay, Peeps, time for introductions. Rei, I would like you to meet Prince Endymion of Earth and his four generals: General Jadeite, General Zoicite, General Nephrite, and General Kunzite. Guys, this is Princess Rei of Mars." Now that they knew who I was, and where I'd come from, we all started a real conversation. They asked me what it was like on Mars and how much it changed when I moved here, to the Moon. Prince Endymion was the only one talking to Serenity. Now I know whom she likes. The Prince. She wouldn't take her eyes off of him. That weirdo. I think the others found out at the same time, and followed my gaze. Look at her. She attracts more guys than I ever will. Naturally, she's prettier than I, and a sweet princess. I'm a bad tempered, big mouth princess, and also a warrior. I thought to myself, watching her embarrass herself in front of our visitors. " Serena, where are the others?" I asked, trying to get her attention away from the Prince. " Serena? Hello, earth to Meatball-head?" I blurted. Whoops, that one slipped out. She didn't answer, but the generals started laughing when I called her by one of my MANY nicknames.  
  
" Never mind. I should've known better than to ask YOU anything." I said, as I stomped off towards the palace, not realizing that I was walking straight into the training grounds, where I was sure that the others would make me practice with them. ' The only reason I go to my temple is because I don't want to fight. I'm deadly enough, and plus, meditating is my strong point.' As I neared the training grounds, I didn't hear the familiar sounds of my best-friends calling out their own deadly attacks. Instead, I heard laughing and talking. They didn't know I was there, so it was easy to eavesdrop. "Don't you think they were all REALLY cute?" Princess Minako said with stars in her eyes. " General Nephrite looks like my old boyfriend." Princess Makoto sighed dreamily. "Mako-chan, everyone looks like your old boyfriend. Ami, what are you reading?" Minako asked, exasperated. " It's my Calculus book. Do you want to read it? I've read it twice now. It's really quite fascinating." Princess Ami said quietly, not looking up from her book. "Yeah, right. Like I'd actually want to read a boring book like that." Minako said and turned back to Makoto, "No offense, Ami." She threw over her shoulder, sensing her quiet friend's hurt. "None taken." As Makoto and Minako started chatting away, I stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards them. "Are you guys gonna sit and talk about those guys all day long?" I said, startling Minako, whose back was turned to me. "That's the plan. And, it's a living," was all she said, without turning around, but shrugged. "Some living, I wish I had the same job." I said, sarcastically. "Oh, and Mako-chan, I agree with Minako." I stated, turning towards them. "'Bout what?" both, Minako and Makoto asked in unison. " That you think that EVERY guy you meet looks like your old boyfriend." I snickered, as her face flushed an incredible shade of pink. If only the generals could see her like this. She'd be even redder than she is now. If that was possible. "Well, at lest I actually had a boyfriend, Rei." Retorted Makoto, sticking out her tongue. "So you can't talk." "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mako-chan. You might end up like Rei and Ren (a.k.a. Serenity) if you keep that tongue out any longer." Ami observed, setting her ever-present book aside. "Well, maybe we'll see the day when she joins in on their 'tongue wars'." Offered Minako. "Thanks a heap guys. Real pals." Makoto muttered while doing her fake sob. "Now, listen here, Mako-chan, we are good friends. We just like tormenting each other when our time for embarrassment comes. And until then, we are gonna have some fun with you in this state." Minako replied happily. Upon hearing Makoto's groan, the gang burst out laughing. "Minna! What's so funny?" Serenity inquired, approaching the site. Her head turned from Minako's grinning face, to Makoto's hand-covered faces, and back again. As Minako was about to respond, Makoto's head shot up and gave the girl a "if you tell her ANYTHING, I'm gonna hunt you down and kill you" look. "Ren, where are the guys? Weren't they with you?" Ami asked, thankfully changing the subject off of Makoto. "Oh, they're with my mom, she's showing them around the place." "I that's what you were doing, Ren. What'd you do, drop 'em off at your mother's feet?" I asked, arching an eyebrow. "Or did they wont to get away from YOU? Hmm?" "Oh, Rei, that's not funny. Leave the poor girl alone. I don't think they would've wanted to leave any of us. Especially you and Ren," Ami reasoned from her seat on the bench. "They probably WANTED to get away from Rei. She scares every guy away. Why should it be any different with them?" Makoto laughed as she saw Rei's anger boil and flare in her deep purple orbs. But before she could speak, Serenity cut in. "Actually, there was a certain general who wouldn't take his eyes off her. Hehehehe." "Really? Rei, do you know of whom she speaks?" Ami asked, cocking her head to one side. "On the contrary, I do not know. I am all astonishment, actually." "That doesn't surprise me." Minako muttered to herself. Then, raising her voice so she could be heard, "I don't think Rei even knows how someone looks when completely taken by her. So, it surprises me not." "Minna! That's enough! Rei doesn't need to be notified of all her faults. I honestly don't believe any man would interest her. And with that, we drop the subject, lest it should happen to you." Ami finished the conversation. "Thanks, Ames. My chosen words would not have been so kind in the way I would have spoken them." "And, Rei, how would you have said them?" Ami asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "They would have been said with bitterness entertwined. For they were very bitter words indeed. And I thank you for preventing me." "Don't mention it. And anyway, I am kind of the same way."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
"Man, did you see those women? Talk about gorgeous!" Jadeite exclaimed once out of earshot. "Yeah. That tall brunette looks like my old girlfriend." Nephrite sighed dramatically. To this statement, a whole bunch of sweatdrops appeared beside each general's head. "Neph, EVERY girl looks like your old girlfriend!" Endymion sighed. "So? Is that a problem? SHE dumped ME, not vise versa. I can still dream of having someone like her again, can't I?" Nephrite asked innocently. "They should make a law against it." Jadeite muttered to Endymion, who stifled a laugh. "I agree. It was over a year ago, and he acts like it only happened a week ago." Endymion whispered back. "I don't think that brunette would appreciate hearing about past girlfriends, hmm?" Jadeite replied. At this, laughter broke out of Endymion and Jadeite soon joined in. "What is so funny? Come Man, tell me. I know it's about me. Now, out with it." Nephrite insisted. "No. No, it was nothing. Jadeite just made one of his GOOD jokes." Endymion lied. "Hey! ALL my jokes are good! Where do you get off saying something like that, Endy?" Jadeite defended as a look of disbelief crossed Endymion's face and then disappeared. "Jed, YOU may think all your jokes are good, and we'll let you. But to us, not all of them are. But hey, who are we to talk except your audience. Most of the time, though, we tune you out." Kunzite said, index finger on his chin. "Anyway, which girl did you pay more attention to than the rest, Jadeite?" "That is none of your business, Kunzite. I may gaze at any woman within eyesight as I please. And you wouldn't know about it." "I don't think that raven haired beauty would appreciate that, eh, Jadeite? Or maybe your mind was focused on one of her friends as you stared at her face." Zoicite spoke up. "Ahh, the Princess of Mars. So that's whom you were so taken by. Although, she didn't seem to notice you much. I think that's the first time Jadeite's ever been slighted by a woman." Kunzite said, watching his compatriot's face turn an interesting shade of red. "Laugh it up, guys. It won't happen again, I assure you. By the time this trip's over, she will be completely mine. You just wait and see. She will be mine."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. Default Chapter

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: idon'townsailormoonoranythingelseithrowinhere.  
Author's Notes: If you can't read that, so sorry. I like doing that so there. Oky-doky, um, yeah here goes: this is a Serenity/Endymion, Rei/Jadeite, Ami/Zoicite, Minako/Kunzite, and Makoto/Nephrite.  
"_" Indicates things spoken  
These indicate thoughts  
( ) Indicate author's notes (yes there will be more than what is here) See?  
This indicates places  
At the palace  
  
"Serenity, hurry! We're gonna be late for dinner if you don't get dressed faster!" I yelled at the closed door before me that led into Serenity's bedchamber.  
From the other side of the door came: "I'm almost ready. Go on ahead; I'll meet you there!"  
"Hurry!"  
"Where is she, Rei? And what is taking her so long?" Queen Seline asked, looking very displeased.  
"She must still be keeping to her room. And I know not of what she is doing to take her much longer than the rest of us." I said, frowning down to my plate. This is not a good way to make a first impression on her timing. She will expose us all to ridicule if she doesn't get here soon. What is she doing in there?  
Suddenly, the doors flew open and Serenity stood in the doorway. As every head and eye turned to her, she stopped dead still. Blushing a light shade of pink.  
"Serenity! What took you so long?" Seline questioned her only daughter as she hastily made her way to her place beside her mother.  
"I'm sorry, Mother. I did not mean to be so late. I assure you." Serenity answered quietly to her mother.  
Dinner went slowly. The other girls sat flirting with the generals they had taken a liking to. Even Ami. Quiet, shy, nose-stuck-in-a-book (no offense Ami-fans!) Ami. My only other kindred spirit. General Jadeite sat across from me, so I dared not look up, for fear that I would be lost in those deep blue eyes that seem to see strait into my soul, as I found out earlier that afternoon. Even though I sensed his eyes on me, I did not look up. I said very little. Making it look, to all who know me, like Ami and I had switched places.  
As I found throughout the night, very little of the conversations around me actually included me. But, I kept my ears open as my mind drifted into its own world. Thinking things that might have interested people, had I spoken them allowed. Finally dinner ended. I was free to do as I please, or so I thought.  
Once dismissed, I headed toward the library.  
THE LIBRARY  
I need to curl up with a good book to get my mind off things; off him. Once I had chosen a good one, I settled down on an overstuffed chair with my feet tucked under me, when he entered. At first I didn't notice him in the doorway, but as my eyes drifted up from the top of the page, the shadowed figure didn't go unnoticed.  
"May I help you?" I asked, lifting my head up and making eye contact with those eyes I dreaded to look at earlier that evening. His only response was a shrug.  
"I just wanted to know if I could talk to you." He said after a moment.  
"Fine then. Start talking." I said, looking back down to my book.  
He chuckled. "You're quick, you know that?"  
"I meant what I said. You wanted to talk to me, so you're the one doing the talking. To me." I replied calmly.  
"Very well, if you're going to be this way, how about this: I would like to talk WITH you. Will that do?"  
"Yes, I guess that'll do. But, why do you want to talk to me so badly? I'm not a very interesting person, you know." I said, setting my book aside.  
"Well that's why I wanted to talk t—with you. To see if you are interesting or not." He said, letting a crooked grin rest on his face.  
He's going to kill me with that look. Either that or turn my knees to Jell-O.  
"Very well. What would you like to know?" I asked, cocking my head to one side.  
"Let's see…do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No."  
"Are you married? Engaged?"  
"I'm only seventeen. How can I be married?" I asked with a confused look on my face.  
"Well, hey, it's not unheard of. And I thought that I was the one asking the questions."  
"Sorry. What else?"  
"Um, what do you like?" he asked with great interest.  
"Music, books, meditating, and dancing in a different style than is common here."   
At this, his left eyebrow raised in either curiosity or surprise. "Really?" All I could do was nod. Slowly, but surely.  
"Next question?"  
"Well, you told me how old you were, so there goes that question. What's your family like?"  
"Well, my mother died when I was three, so I don't really know what she was like. My father and grandfather raised me. My grandfather is a strange little man. My personality is almost a carbon copy of my dad's. I'm quick-tempered, fiery, and too independent for my own good. There, will that do?"  
"What about that guy you were chasing this afternoon with the broom? Who was he?"  
"His name is Chad. He's not family, but might as well be since he hangs around so much. He often deserves getting whacked with my broom every now and then." I laughed at the very thought of this previous afternoon.  
"Do you like him? Is he your love interest?"  
"No! Absolutely not! I have never liked him, nor do I have any interest in doing so. I see him as a brother, never anything more. Although, he's been trying to go out with me since I was fourteen."  
"You refused rather quickly. But pray tell, why has he been pursuing you so? Have you told him everything you just told me now?"  
"Of course I told him the same thing. I have no idea why he still pursues me. I have made my point clearly enough for three years. You'll have to ask him that and tell me."  
He laughed a deep laugh that rose from his chest. I joined in as well. After a few moments of continuous laughter, it gradually decreased.   
"Are you going to the ball tomorrow night?"  
"Do I have a choice?" I asked a little sarcastic.  
"I guess not. May I accompany you there?" he asked, and I couldn't ignore the hint of hope in his voice or the spark in his eye.  
I looked at my hands still folded in my lap. Should I give in just once? Will it hurt? It will if I let him get too close too soon. But is this too soon? I don't even know anything about him except that he seems like he listens when I talk. He's the first one to do so, I admit. I looked back up into those eyes that captured my mind momentarily. There was such hope in those eyes. Maybe I'll be fine if I take this chance and let my guard down.  
"You may accompany me there, but only if you really want to. I don't know if I'll be much of a partner when it comes to dancing, but I gave you my warning." At this, he laughed again.  
"I would very much love to go with you. But, you said that dancing was one of your favorite things to do, so why do you warn me?"  
"The type of dancing I do is called 'Dirty' dancing (if you don't know what type of dancing this is, go see the movie Dirty Dancing with Jennifer Gray and Patrick Swayze. Btw, I don't own It.). Oh don't look at me like that! It's really not how it sounds, but it is very different to all the waltzes they do here on the Moon. Waltzes are not my strong points, so I'm very bad at it. That is why I warned you."  
"Oh. Well, I hope that one day you'll show me this type of dance."  
"Only if you want to see it when that day comes. It might be a while. You may very well be back on Earth. Therefor, miss it entirely. But I think it will take years before the queen even gives it more than a moments thought. She hasn't warmed up to the subject very well in previous years. I think you'll enjoy it, though."  
"And how do you know what I like, Lady? I haven't told you anything about me."  
"Why don't you tell me about yourself? 'Tis only fair." I said with a mischievous twinkle in my eye.  
"Okay, it is. Here we go. I'm nineteen years old. I'm single. No girlfriend, fiancée, or wife. I have two sisters who are about as preppy as any two girls can get. My dad no longer lives with us. My mom and I are really close to each other since I'm her only son. And on the day that we left, she said that without me she would not hear two words of sense spoken together. Don't laugh! It's true! I like to dance, so we've got that in common. I like to hang out with my friends, mainly Endy, I like music too, baseball, and video games. Is that enough? Am I boring or what?"  
"You're not boring. But I do have one question. Since you asked me; I'll ask you. Do you have a love interest?"  
"Yes."  
"Who? Anyone I know?" suddenly a ping of jealousy attacked my heart. Why am I feeling this way? Is it really any of my concern?  
"Yes, I think you know her. It's you." He said; looking directly into my eyes with a warm inviting smile easing the stressed lines on his face that didn't seem to be noticed until the smile came.  
But only one thing came to my mind. "Me? Why-how are you interested in me? What's possessed you to do so?"  
"What do you mean 'what possessed you'? Nothing did. You amaze me, Rei. Everything you just said about yourself is exactly the type of person I've wanted to get to know. Please, Rei, please? I truly do want to get to know you on a more personal basis. Will you at least do that for me?"   
I looked up into his eyes and held his gaze. And what I saw in those eyes scared me. I saw pleading, longing, and something else I couldn't identify. I was the one who lowered my gaze first. The only things that I seem to be able to look at without fear are my hands. Which were still folded neatly in my lap. What did he expect me to say? What am I supposed to do? I've never been in this position before. I need help!  
"I don't know. I honestly don't know!" I said standing to my full height and nearly ran out of the room. I feel like I want to cry. I'm so confused! But as I left, I didn't see the more confused look upon Jadeite's face as I fled.  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


	3. Default Chapter

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: idon'townsailormoonoranythingelseimightthrowinhere.  
Author's Notes: Did the previous chapter stink? Was it bad? R&R , flames accepted. I know that I said that this is, to put it short, a general/senshi fic, but it mainly focuses on Rei and Jadeite, if you haven't figured that out yet. Well, I need at least 5 reviews to write the next chappie. Actually, I already have it written, I just need to put it up.  
"_" Indicates speaking  
These indicate thoughts, except when used in quotes  
( ) Indicate author's notes  
This indicates places and time of day  
Rei's bedchamber  
"I want to get to know you on a more personal basis." What did he mean by that? How personal did he want to get? Why'd I run away like that? And why won't his words leave my head and mind alone?  
Lying awake far past midnight, his words continued to haunt my mind. No one had ever even dared get even that close to me before. It's strange. Rei, listen to yourself, will you? You're head-over-heels with this guy and you've only known him for one day! Get a hold of yourself! Still lying there, staring at the ceiling, a resolve took place in my mind. I need to get out of here.  
Swinging my legs over the side of my bed, I avoided my awaiting slippers once my feet hit the floor. I silently opened the door, and stepped out into the blackened hallway. Fully aware that all the servants had retired for the night, a strange sense of privacy washed over me. I knew that I had the place to myself.   
With only a single candle lighting the way for me, I managed to get to my favorite room in the entire palace: the parlor.   
  
The Parlor  
It was the smallest room, but to me it was the most comfortable, save my bedchamber. It reminded me so much of my home planet that I have been away from for a little over seven years. The Moon Kingdom, in all its glory, made my home palace seem very small and inferior. This parlor may have been the smallest room, but it was quite large. I guess it's how you look at it. It is about the same size back home, I think. I'm not sure if I am remembering Mars very well. Many things could have changed in the years since I left. Though, I hope not. It was not as glamorous as this place, and that gets harder to believe the longer I am here, but I hope they did not do anything drastic there.  
Seating myself comfortably in a chair sitting directly across from a large window, I raised my head to gaze at the stars. I never noticed it before, or maybe I did, but from my spot was a perfect view of Earth. More than ever before, I longed to go down there and see all the wonders it holds. It's so beautiful. Like a big blue ball, sitting all alone.  
"I see that you like this place too." Came a deep male voice, almost directly behind me. I sat bolt upright. I had not sensed another presence when I entered. But wouldn't he have said something then?  
I turned to see who was there, but in the darkness of the room, all I saw were a pair of eyes. Eyes a deep blue, with little gold flecks that I had not noticed before. Only one person I know has eyes that color.  
"Yes, I like this place. But I did not know that you hold it as highly as I do." I answered, hoping that he did not notice the slight quiver in my voice.  
"What are you doing out here so late, Lady?" he asked the most obvious question.  
"I should ask you that yourself. Because, as I see it, I got here first. Did I wake you, Sir?"  
"No, Lady, you did not wake me. However, since I asked you first, you should answer first. Right?"  
"I couldn't sleep. So I came down here to try to relax." I said, unable to take my eyes from his.  
"Why do you need to relax?" he asked, stepping closer to where I now stood.  
"Because something was on my mind." Was the only thing I could think of to say.  
Another step closer, "What was on your mind to cause you to be unable to sleep?"  
"Something." At that he laughed, still advancing on me.  
"What?"   
Another step closer. I stepped back one, trying to avoid him actually coming within touching distance. I did not answer him. What would he think if I told him that it was the man before me that wouldn't allow sleep to come embrace me? Would he laugh? Look confused? Should I tell him? No! Don't even talk about it any more.  
"What? What has been on your mind?" He asked again.  
Another step forward. One step backward.  
"Nothing. It's not important." I lied, taking another step backward as he came closer.  
"Really? Then, why are you down here instead, Lady?" he asked smoothly, still advancing on me. I cringed when my hip hit the corner of the desk behind me, showing me that I didn't have much farther to go.  
Still he advanced. Two steps later, my back was pressed against the wall, and his tall frame was all I could see in front of me. Once I was cornered, his arms shot out, one on each side of me. Now I'm really stuck. He leaned his head in closer, until our noses were touching, and all I could do was look into those eyes! I did not even try to struggle against him. We stayed like that for a long moment, and I thought that he could hear the fast beating of my heart. But once that minute was up, I felt a pair of silky lips gently glide over my own. At that instant, even thoughts of trying to get away left me. I could think no more.  
When he pulled away, he just smiled that crooked smile of his. "Good night, Lady. I hope your thoughts will not keep you from sleeping again." And he walked away.  
"My thoughts won't be the thing keeping me up. My churning feelings from that kiss you just gave me will." I grumbled once he was out of the room. Picking up my single candle, I marched myself straight back to my chamber. "So much for coming down here to relax."  
  
The Next Morning  
I did get to sleep last night, somehow. But when I was asleep, I was dead to the world. It may have been only four hours, but when I woke up, I woke up refreshed. Even though the events that took place last night haunted me in my dreams and while I was awake, I showed no ill feelings toward Jadeite for shattering my world with all my defenses. At least I hope I didn't. I may have been a little more timid than the day before, but why shouldn't I be? Ugh! Why can't I get that kiss out of my head? It wasn't that great! Was it? No! No, it wasn't! Don't even consider it! You hardly know the guy. Don't be swept away so fast. What happened to all the boundaries I put up around my heart? Is it possible that one man can defeat me with just one kiss? No one's ever tried before. But, no matter what, I won't tell the others about this…  
"Rei! Are you as excited as I am about the ball tonight?" Minako asked, falling into step with my on my walk through the halls.   
"Minako-chan, I don't think anyone could be as excited as you are, about anything. You've got more energy than the rest of us combined, save Serenity." I said, shaking my head at my bubbly friend bouncing beside me.  
"Oh, come on, Rei! Surely you must find it at least a little exciting. You will never see such handsome men ever again in your life. You do find it at least a little exciting, do you not?" she asked, afraid that she had said the wrong thing.  
"Of course I find it exciting. But that was not the question you asked me. You asked if I was as excited as YOU were, and that answer is no. And I agree, we will never see such handsome men again if we do not take advantage of this trip."  
"Does that mean that you might actually FLIRT with that good-looking blond general that wouldn't keep his eyes off you?" Minako asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.  
"Now, I didn't say that." I said; watching Minako's face very carefully as all the hope of such a suggestion vanished.  
"You're no fun." She muttered as she turned and walked towards the princess. "Serenity! Wait up!"  
I took a deep sigh, expressing such a relief to get away from a subject that I still hadn't found comforting. Walking my own way, I shook my head at the burst of giggles from behind me. No doubt that Minako's asking Serenity the same questions.   
"Good morning, Lady."   
I turned to see who was talking to me and silently groaned when I saw whom.  
"Good morning, Jadeite." I said turning back and resuming my walk.  
Jadeite fell into step beside me and continued talking. "So, I guess you got to sleep last night, considering that no one had to pry you out of bed. Though, I wouldn't mind being able to see that." He said, chuckling to himself as he tried picturing the very event.  
"Yes, I did, as a matter of fact. And obviously you did too. Considering you're even up at this hour."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired.  
"Aren't you supposed to still be in bed? It's a little early for children to up."  
"Hey! Remember this, Milady, I'm older than you are."  
"You don't act like it sometimes."  
"That's true. Sometimes I don't, but it's who I am. And may I ask why there's such venom in your voice this morning?"   
I spun around and glared at him. Did he really not know? Did he not know how much he affected me with that kiss? "Do you remember what happened last night? That's what caused the venom this morning."  
"You mean that kiss? It affected you that much?" he asked, looking completely stunned.  
"Yes, it did. As you might've figured, I have never been kissed before. So, yeah, it affected me that much. Are you happy? I'm sure you are. Well, I give you this one victory, but don't expect it to get any easier."  
I turned back and started walking away, when he grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him again. "Don't go. Look, I didn't mean for that to have happened. I acted on impulse, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you were hurt so bad, that your defended world was shattered just like that, and that you still haven't gotten over it. But I have to say; it did surprise me that you hadn't ever been kissed before I came along. Did anyone even try?"  
"Yes, a few have tried, but never succeeded."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I wouldn't let them. But I let you." I said, as realization hit me. I had wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to. And, yes, I did know what he was trying to do last night and didn't think and act fast enough to get away. "Please let go."  
He did, and all I could do was walk as fast as I could away from him. He tricked me! That's what that was. A trick. A trick of words to get me to realize that it was I, as well that wanted the kiss. This makes me feel heaps better. But, no matter what, I won't let him pull that stunt again tonight. I won't. I won't let him…  
  
That Evening  
I took one last look at my reflection, in my vanity mirror. I look pale and so plain. At least he'll keep his hands off. I saw a woman wearing a long red gown with a modest scoop neck, a fairly tight bodice, and a long flowing skirt. My hair was up in the traditional Japanese bun that my planet had adopted for royal women to wear at very big social events. My neck was decorated with a simple but elegant choker with a small ruby dangling from it. Well, here goes. I thought as a soft knock sounded on my door.  
Opening it slowly, I knew that I no longer could back down from the escort that awaited me on the other side of the door. My eyes met his, and for a moment, the whole Moon stopped.   
He broke the silence first, "You look beautiful." He said, his eyes going over my slender form.  
"Thank you. You look nice too." I gave him a smile that soon got us on our way.   
  
The Ballroom  
The party was as one could expect. Lots of dancing, music, and people talking their hearts out. To me it seemed old. But there were some here that obviously hadn't been in this type of situation or company before. Most of the girls didn't even look old enough to be at these kinds of parties.  
And, just my luck. As soon as a waltz came on, Jadeite just had to ask to dance.  
"Do you remember that I don't dance very well?" I asked, protesting against the pleading look in his eyes.  
"Yes I remember. But I can teach you. I'm not a professional at this, but I'm okay. Come on! If you can learn to do dirty dancing, you can learn how to waltz."  
"I'd rather die." I mumbled as he pulled me onto the dance floor.  
A few instructions later, "You're pretty good at this though. Why don't you dance more? Practice makes perfect."  
"Its beat is too slow. I like upbeat music."  
"An upbeat princess. That's interesting. So, dirty dancing is pretty upbeat, eh? Sounds like my kind of dancing."  
"You don't like this either?"  
"Now, I didn't say that. I just like upbeat more. Is dirty dancing hard?"  
"No. It's a workout though. I think it's harder for women to learn how to do, rather than men." I replied, after a moment of thinking.  
"And, why is that?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Because women have to stay on their toes and not putting their heels down. Even in high heels. And, they also have to be a bit more flexible to do all bends and type of jumps. But you could learn if you really wanted to."  
He smirked, "Would you teach me? You obviously know a lot about what both partners have to do. Would you?"  
I shrugged in response. "It's not something you learn overnight. But sure, I can teach you. I'm teaching the other girls as well, and there is no doubt in my mind that they won't pull your friends in for a lesson or two. What's so funny?"  
"Just trying to picture MY friends learning to dance. They are so strict and boring, so yeah, if you can get them to dance well, I'll pay you."  
I started laughing, and he soon joined me. "I like your laugh; it's so musical. But I'm serious. I WILL pay you."  
"Thanks for the compliment. But you don't need to pay me. I don't know if they'll even come. But if they do, I'll need you to be able to at least teach them the basics while I tackle teaching the girls. Do we have a deal?"  
"Deal. When do we start?" he asked, looking pretty excited.  
"How about…tomorrow. If you're up to it?" he nodded.  
"Are you going to start teaching the girls tomorrow as well?"  
"I've already started. But tomorrow's the day that I scheduled their day off. So it'll be just the two of us. No distractions."  
_______________________________________________________   
As the night started wrapping up, I found myself on the balcony with Jadeite. We were both facing the party, our backs to the wall. And before I knew what was happening, his mouth claimed mine in a feather soft kiss. I tried pushing against his chest, but found it nearly impossible as my efforts went on unnoticed. In response, he deepened the kiss, and I soon gave in to him.  
My own hands betrayed me and made their way around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. I soon felt his hands reach up and undo me hair, letting it cascade down my back and end mid-thigh. My eyes shot open. I can't believe I let this happen again! And again I struggled, until he finally pulled his mouth away from mine. And all he could do was smile. That insufferable man! How dare he use me like that! He is a very proud man indeed. It was an insufferable presumption to think I'll let him get away with this!  
END OF CHAPTER 3 


	4. Default Chapter

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
Author's Notes: R&R---- 5 reviews till the next chappie. The more peeps that I know are enjoying this, the lower amount of reviews needed. So keep that in your little minds, k?  
"_"Indicates people speaking either to themselves or other peeps  
( ) Indicates the author's (ME) notes  
This indicates thoughts of Rei, unless used in quotes (These "_" thingies)  
This indicates places or time  
  
Rei's Bedchamber  
AGAIN! He kissed me again! I can't believe it. That insufferable man. Assuming such things are openly accepted on a woman he's only known for two days! I slammed my door, grateful for the privacy of my thoughts. He is so lucky that no one saw me with my hair down! They'd ask why I took it down or some other stupid question like that. Slipping out of my gown, I pulled the white satin-y material over my head and let it fall to my ankles. Never again. I won't let him anywhere near me again. "Oh, but I'm teaching him to dance tomorrow. Why'd he do this to me? What'd I do to him? Well, I'm as much to blame as he is; I kissed him back. Yeah, well, he kissed me first. That's my story, and I'm stickin' to it."  
For an hour, I sat on the side of my bed, deep in thought. And when I did finally go to bed, half of me was dreading when morning came. The other half was anxious for tomorrow to come. It must be the half that betrayed me earlier. And as sleep embraced me, the last conscious thought I had was the replay of the evening's events.  
  
The Next Morning (sadly)  
After a light breakfast, I met Jadeite in a spare room in the palace with only a CD player with us. Jadeite was late. (Is that a surprise?) Did I expect differently?  
"I'm sorry I'm late, Rei. I had forgotten about today." He said just as soon as he burst into the room. He forgot? This isn't helping my attitude toward him at all. Well, if he wants it that way, he's gonna feel the brunt of my anger.  
"Let's get started."  
  
Four Hours Later  
"Rei, can we stop now? It's past 1:00. Aren't you at least hungry?" Jadeite begged when he stopped to catch his breath. He looked so pitiful: bent at the waist, hands on his thighs, and gasping for breath. Well, I was gasping for breath as well, but I wasn't bent down. He's never done this before. Should I give him a break? I've been working myself hard today, too.  
"Yeah, we can stop."  
"Thank you. You're a really good teacher, too. When's the next practice?" He asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
"Tomorrow." I answered quietly and for a minute, I thought that I didn't say it loud enough.  
"Tomorrow? Isn't that kind of soon?" he asked, stopping and standing up to his full height.  
"You don't have to come. It's just to build up the endurance to last one night with all this dancing. The girls are coming in, so I still have to be here."  
"Build up endurance? We're both out of breath as it is. And you're even panting. So you've either not done this in a while, or you pressed both of us really hard today. Not that I mind. I actually admire your ability to last this long and work up a sweat. No girl I know would even consider doing this. Well, see you tomorrow."  
"Bye."  
  
The Next Day –9:30 a.m.  
"Come on, Kunzite, Nephrite. It'll be fun. Rei's a really good teacher." Minako begged, while Makoto stood beside her, batting her eyelashes at Nephrite.  
"I don't know. I've never been a really good dancer. I'd—" Kunzite tried explaining, but Minako cut him off before he finished.  
"That's okay! You'll fit right in! Serenity's even learning how to dance and is kind of getting good at it. PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE?"   
"Well, I guess I'll go. But, if I don't like it, I'm not going ever again." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"What about you, Nephrite? Will you come?" Makoto asked sweetly.  
He nodded in agreement, slow and unsure. "She's going to kill me with that look." Nephrite confided in Kunzite. Kunzite only could nod and chuckle at his friend.  
_______________________________________________________  
"Serenity, you need to bend a little lower." I sighed, as she barely bent backward over Endymion's arm. He actually looks like he's enjoying this lesson. Where are the other girls, anyway?  
And suddenly, the doors flew open and there stood: (big breath) Minako, Makoto, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, and Zoicite.   
"Hehehe. Sorry we're late y'all. We had to do a little persuading." Makoto said, blushing as all eyes turned to her.   
They had to persuade Jadeite to come back?  
"Well, we caught up with Jadeite on the way here. So, we only had to persuade three people, and all three are here!" Minako explained.  
I guess not. What made him come back, though? I wore him out yesterday. I won't treat the girls like I did him. No, they're not ready yet. They can't endure that kind of physical training. They're too new to this.  
"Well, Rei, what're we learning to do today?" Minako asked innocently.  
"If you had been here when we started you would know!" I snapped. I didn't mean to, but I did.  
"It's okay. Rei's been kind of tense these past couple of days. I don't know why, but she is, so don't go getting on her bad side. Maybe in a few days she'll be back to normal." Jadeite overheard Ami explaining to Minako. Rei wasn't supposed to hear, but she did too.  
I guess he heard too. But I can't read his expression. What's he thinking? He must've felt my gaze on him because he looked up when I was deep in thought. The look in his eyes was a knowing look. He knows why I'm so tense! He did hear. This can't be good.  
He held my gaze for so long that I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I was the first to lower my eyes and continued to sort through the many CD's I held in my hands. Fidgeting nervously with them, I remembered that I still hadn't chosen one to rehearse to. I did finally pick one. It was the soundtrack to "Dirty Dancing" (I'm obsessed. Guilty. Don't own it, I mean I DO own the CD, but I don't own the CD. That's confusing, but you know what I mean) Every time I tried to teach a new step, someone wasn't paying attention, so I had to repeat it several times, so that every one got it. Jadeite was busy teaching the basics to the men; at about the same pace we were going too.   
Eventually, we called it quits. My nerves were too raw for anyone to bear. The girls were complaining more loudly than ever. But, for some reason, the men all seemed energized, save Jadeite. He was about as exhausted as I was. And, within moments, we were the only ones left in the room. I was so tired and aching that I callapsed onto a bench and was determined not to move a single inch for days. Maybe even weeks.  
Jadeite followed my lead, and sat down beside me. Normally, I would have been too uncomfortable to stand being so near, but he was as tired as I was and did not pose as a threat. Or so I thought.   
"Why are you so angry, Rei?" he asked, looking sideways at me.  
"I'm not angry." I said so nervously that I thought that it would be a miracle if he missed it.  
"You're lying, I know you are. I can hear it in your voice, and I saw how you were acting today. Oh, don't look so surprised! If anyone didn't notice, they're blind fools. So, why are you?" he asked now fully facing me.  
"You know why, Jadeite." I said quietly, but the vehemence in my voice evident.  
"Yes, I think I do. It wouldn't happen to be the kisses we've shared, would it?"  
"The kisses aren't the problem! It's how you've been acting around me every time after. You've always looked like you won a battle or something. It doesn't make me feel very special. It makes me feel worse."   
A moment of silence consumed the room. Then, "I didn't know that I was doing that! I honestly didn't. I – I don't know what to say to make you believe that what I say now is the truth."   
Silence again. "I haven't offended you, have I?" I asked, feeling the silence pound down on my already guilty heart.  
"No. You just got me thinking, is all. Can I kiss you again, though?"   
"Yeah. Just don't act like you've won a war, okay?"  
"but haven't I? I won against your barriors."  
"That's true, but don't—" and again I felt his silky lips dance softly over mine. And for those precious minutes, the universe stopped. (Yes, people. MINUTES.)   
I wonder what will happen after the next lesson…  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. Default Chapter

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
Chapter 5  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere.  
Author's Note: R&R—5 reviews till the next chapter, unless I know that people are actually liking this (More'n 5). Who knows, I might actually put some up w/out reviews!  
  
"_" Indicates speaking—to other people or to themselves.  
( ) Indicates author's notes.  
This indicates Rei's thoughts, except when in quotes—to emphasize words.  
This indicates places and time.  
Three Days Later—During The Dance Lesson  
"Okay, let's run through the routine one more time." I ordered the group again. Everybody caught on to the type of dancing, once they figured out how to do it. Serenity still needed a little instruction and a slower pace.   
"Hey, Rei. Are you going to do a routine as well? Each of ours is different, and you're more advanced. Are you?" Minako asked, on her break.  
"No one else here is advanced, so I'd have no partner. So, no; I'm not going to dance." I said, then taking a swig of water.  
"What about Jadeite? He'd make a good partner. Why don't you ask him?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Yes, he would make a good partner. He learns quickly enough, and shows potential. But—"  
"Are you going to ask him or not?" Minako interrupted.  
"Why don't YOU ask him? I don't care." Getting up and walking away, I missed the mischievous look that was clear to anyone on Minako's face.  
"Let the games begin. Hehehehehe."  
That can't be good. She's going to humiliate me! I shouldn't have given her the idea or permission. Bad idea, Rei. Bad idea.  
"Hey, Jadeite! Come here a sec." Minako hollered, drawing ALL attention to her.  
Oh, no! She's actually going to ask him! I got to do something to busy myself and not let my thoughts (these thingies. Hehehehe) get a hold of me. Do something, Rei! Wait, why am I not trying to stop her?  
I did try to busy myself to get away from my thoughts, but couldn't. (Well, obviously!) I did keep myself from hearing the conversation, and wasn't even aware of fact that it had ended. I kept wondering what he had said, even after everyone left. But, I didn't notice that one person had stayed behind. And it wasn't Minako; it was Jadeite.  
"I have potential, eh?" he asked, making me jump ten feet. "Thanks for noticing. I didn't."  
I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. So, Mina had said everything to him. Yay me. The story of my life. I couldn't say anything, but he was closing in the distance between us in a few quick strides.  
"If I said yes, would you do it?" he cocked his head to the side and wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pulling me closer. "Would you?"  
"Yes, I would. What'd you tell Mina?" I asked, looking him directly in the eyes.  
Touching his nose to mine, he said: "What do you think? I wouldn't pass up this opportunity if my life depended on it."   
"Good. Neither would I." I said, pressing my lips to his. He seemed surprised at first, then gave in quickly.  
"That was unexpected. But I enjoyed it. How about a longer one?" he said, dipping his face till his lips found mine. "Rei." He moaned against my mouth. His tongue gently brushed across my lips and I willingly parted them. His tongue explored my mouth, and pulled back in a hurry. And then I heard the footsteps outside the door. I guess he doesn't want to be found in this type of situation, either. Maybe I was wrong about him. Wait, I knew I was wrong! He told me that's not what he wanted.  
"Hey, you two comin'? You've been in here fo' so long that we thought both o' you had keeled over in an instant. Anywho, lunch is waitin', but ever'one else has already started eatin', so you might wanna get in there 'fore ever'thing is gone. Y'know that Princess Serenity'll eat ever'thing in sight if we let her. Now you just foller me, youngins 'fore we all get in trouble." The servant, Ashley, said as she led the way into the banquet hall. She was an older woman that could pull her weight and was never a bore. She may talk a lot, but everyone that listened in always ended up laugh at something she said. She never left a room in a solemn mood.  
Apparently, no one even noticed that we weren't there, so they didn't notice when we walked in and sat down in our designated spots; which just happened to be right next to each other. I recognized a few curious glances tossed our way as we talked. Is it really that shocking? Have I never carried out a conversation with a man before? Well, some things have changed. A lot of things have changed. Jadeite changed me more than I ever thought possible.  
"Why are they looking at us that way?" I asked, including Jadeite in my thoughts.  
"I don't know. Maybe because since I got here, we haven't really given each other second thoughts."  
"That they know of, anyway. We've had more thoughts about each other that I didn't think was possible. They just don't know it."  
"That's true. But as you said, they don't know it. To them, we are completely out of character. We've got to remember ourselves in front of them. It's too soon." He added as he turned back to his plate.  
He's right. But it's going to be so hard to remember that, the farther we go in this relationship. If we are able to let get farther. We might be separated and never see each other again…  
END OF CHAPTER 5 


	6. Default Chapter

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Notes: I apologize here and now if you couldn't read or understand the previous chapters. I've been trying to figure out how to get the chapter to look the way I want it to. I'm SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! R&R still. No amount of reviews for the next one. I'll try to get a new chapter up every week. It'll depend on my schedule and if finals and all that junk go well. Anywho, here ya go!  
  
"_" Indicates speaking to oneself or others  
  
( ) Indicates author's notes throughout the story (Hehehehe)  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
Like what we planned, we acted almost the way we did when we first met. Around people, we don't give each other second glances. That anyone saw. But, when in private, we were staring each other in the eyes. Who needed a second glance when you are standing face-to-face with the one you hold closer to your heart than anyone else in the universe? (Face-on-face is more like it. LOL)  
  
We have never gone any farther than kissing. Both of us keep our feelings and impulses in check when together. But, as far as we were concerned, no one was even hinting at the possibility of us being together. Around the blind people we happen to be friends with, (a.k.a. scouts & generals) we were distant, argumentative, and completely impossible. To each other, we were close, argumentative, and had a very pleasant relationship. It was a complete secret.  
  
"Rei, I've missed you. We haven't been together in a few days." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his chin atop my head.  
  
"We both haven't had much spare time, have we? What with all the plans for Ren's wedding. Though, I have to say I am very pleased with the pair. Very pleased. They suit each other. Aren't you going to say anything? You're being awfully quiet. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong. Right now," he said, squeezing me tighter, "everything's perfect. You're perfect."   
  
"No one's perfect, Jed. And don't even try flattery. No one else has succeeded with it."  
  
"Has anyone tried?"   
  
"Yes, but like I say, NO ONE has gone farther than a simple compliment. You have nothing to worry about! Leave it be." I murmured against his chest. I openly welcomed the silence to get any of the left over conversation off of me.  
  
Soon, though, the quiet became unbearable. I was about to bring up a new subject when he hooked a finger under my chin, and tilted my head back so I could look him in the eye. "Don't you ever doubt what I see you as. You have to learn to believe me. It's the truth. Pure and simple."  
  
"I have no idea what you see me as. You just told me that I was 'perfect'. But, I am curious. What do you see when you look at me? A rhinosaurus? A hippopotamus? What?"  
  
"If you're going for animals, then I'd have to say... a duck." He said, letting that ever-annoying smirk rise on his face.  
  
"A DUCK?! What on Earth possessed you to come up with that?" I asked, stepping back so I could look at him at an easier angle.  
  
"Because, above the water, the surface is calm. But, under the water, those little feet are churning a mile a minute. Therefore, you're a duck. A perfect duck."  
  
I opened my mouth to protest, but before I could, he dipped his head in and kissed me. It was a long and passionate kiss, and oh, so heavenly! He was right. It was perfect.  
  
One Month Later...  
  
Jadeite and I still carried on this secret relationship with great success. It had been two months since we met, but even at day two, we knew we were meant for each other. It all started with that one simple kiss in the parlor when both of us couldn't sleep and happened to be awake at the same time. It was nothing but a kiss, but it started a chain reaction soon after.  
  
It was still believed that Jed and I were still mortal enemies. And I think that when they thought about us, the only thought that came to mind was a war that would 'make good Pay Per View'. (DON"T OWN IT!) It was quite amusing though. Minako, the goddess of love, soon gave up at trying to hook us up.   
  
They did see us together frequently. But it was only at our dance rehearsals. Jadeite did improve fairly rapidly; almost daily. And in two days was everyone's show. We were going to dance in front of the queen and an audience of 10,000 people!  
  
"Ten thousand people! Can you imagine? In two days, all those people will be looking at us and trying to find something that we do wrong, and only to have something to criticize us about behind our backs. I am very nervous about the whole ordeal." Minako sang, nervously twisting and untwisting her well-pressed skirt.  
  
"It is not as bad as you say it is, Minako. They can hardly tell when you do something wrong unless you stop or show it on your face. Trust me, I have made many mistakes in front of people, and no one seemed to have noticed. They are completely ignorant of the moves and style of this kind of dancing. That is, unless they are dance experts." I thought, disintegrating any source of comfort that I had just offered.  
  
"That last comment didn't help any of us, Rei. Us least of all. You, you're used to this sort of thing. We've never done anything this-oh, what's the word?"  
  
"Bold?" I offered.  
  
"Yes. We've never done anything this bold before. Especially in front of the queen. She may not even like it and end the program before we even get to the two of you. We will all be humiliated!" cried Makoto. This whole outburst from everyone didn't even help me.  
  
"Oh, well. At least Rei has nothing to worry about. She's very used to this. Aren't you, Rei?" Ami asked, bluntly assuming me as a professional.  
  
"Not at all. I haven't done anything like this since I was a child. But I guess it's like riding a bike. It comes back to you like that, I suppose."  
  
"Well, I think that's the most comforting word's we're going to hear from this little girl here. Shall we go?" Jadeite asked, doing his argumentative side uncommonly well.  
  
"LITTLE GIRL?! And just what did you mean by that, Boy? You may be taller, but at least I ACT older than you ever will!" I screeched back at him.  
  
"Ooh. Boy, Jadeite, you just got totally dissed." Makoto added from her SAFE corner.  
  
"Then you'd better run, Little Girl. Because I'm   
  
going to hunt you down." Jadeite retorted.  
  
"Guys! Stop fighting! Geez, you two are worse than Rei and Ren. At least their argument at some point turns silent as they stick their tongues out at each other." Endymion countered, silencing both accusers. Until:  
  
"HEY!" came from both accused girls.   
  
"You'd better watch it, Endy. Ren will stay away   
  
from you for at least an hour because of that statement." Ami giggled as Serenity's face turned as red as a cherry tomato.  
  
"No I won't. Who could stay far away from that cute face? Well, not me, that's for sure." Serenity stated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest.   
  
Everyone seemed to giggle at Serenity's abrupt change in attitude. I caught Jadeite's eye and gave him a dazzling smile. Still, none seemed to notice. Even the goddess of love didn't sense the soft vibe between the two of us. Or, at least that's what we thought.  
  
The room was now empty. Everyone left in a nervous patter and still didn't find any comfort in anything anyone would say. A soft knock interrupted my thoughts.   
  
"Come in."  
  
"Rei, I need to talk to you. I've been feeling something passing between you and Jadeite. What is it?" Minako asked, getting right to the point.  
  
"Hate? Despise?" I asked, feigning the panic I felt inside.  
  
"Love." It wasn't even a question. "I feel love between you two. It's so strange, though. I mean, you two always argue. The only time I think that you guys actually carried out a normal civilized conversation was that one time about a month ago at the dinner table. But even that one didn't last long. But, yes I feel love."  
  
"Indeed you are mistaken. I don't know if I could ever love a man and have him love me back."  
  
"I thought I was mistaken as well. But I'm not. We've all fallen in love. I don't know if you guys have told each other or not but-" and that's when Jadeite walked in. Could this day get any worse?   
  
"Oh my gosh. I've got to tell Ren. Everyone has to know sooner or later. Why didn't you tell me? This is sooo great! You guys finally hit it off!"  
  
"Minako, wait." I said, grabbing the girl's arm as she spun to walk out the door. " Look, don't tell anyone. You are the only one who's figured it out and were not going to let you make a spectacle of us. No one is to find out, Minako!"  
  
"Well, why not? This is great. The girls will be thrilled to hear the news. Why so much secrecy? What's the deal?"  
  
"We both haven't had very much luck in past relationships. Well, I haven't had luck. Rei's never had a relationship with a guy before, so it's a little uncomfortable right now. We're both not ready for this to go public, that's why." Jadeite spoke up.  
  
"Minako, promise me that you won't tell anyone. Promise me!" I cried desperately.  
  
"Fine. But mark my words, they will find out. And I won't be the one who tells them." She said crossing the room to get to the door.  
  
I didn't know what to say. Deep in the back of my mind, I wanted so much to tell everyone. But what she said did make sense. They'd find out eventually if our relationship ever went any farther. And soon silence crept back into the room. At any moment, I expected a whole bunch of squeals from the ones down the hall, and then the room would be full once again. But that never came.   
  
"Did you tell her or did she find out?" he asked, FINALLY breaking the silence.  
  
"She found out. I didn't even act like I knew what she was talking about when she brought it up. I denied it!" I don't know if that was because I was ashamed or scared.   
  
He sighed. "How long do you think she would be able to keep it a secret? She's the type who blurts out everything. Even when it's private and of no one else's concern."  
  
I crossed over to him and was welcomed in his arms. "She may not keep it very long. Or she might end up forcing us to tell them, or something."  
  
"I don't know anymore. She's the very confusing type. She's vague and uses riddles a lot. I give up." He said, laying his face on the top of my head.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore. I mean, I want to tell them, and yet I'm scared to."  
  
"I know what you mean. I didn't know how to describe it, but you managed to do it perfectly. That's one of the reasons why I love you."   
  
"How many reasons do you have?"  
  
"I don't know. You do something-new everyday that amazes me. So, I have countless reasons."  
  
  
  
Two Days Later-The Day Of The Dance Thingie  
  
"Okie dokie. We have everything in order, right? The order, costumes, and the music? Everything?" Minako asked, obviously being very nervous.  
  
"Yes, we're ready to go." I said for the millionth time.  
  
"Let's do it!" Jadeite added in.  
  
"Yeehaw!" Nephrite joined in.  
  
"I don't know how y'all can be so calm about this. I'm freaking out as it is. I can't deal with all this pressure!" Makoto screeched. I could have pictured her pulling her hair out. She looked like she was seething!   
  
"Calm down, Makoto. Minako, please try to relax a little! You all have nothing to worry about. We can do this." Ami commented from Zoicite's side.  
  
"I don't know how you're so confident all the time, Ames." Minako muttered.  
  
"I guess it's easy to be confident when you're a genius." Makoto added in for Minako. Ami could only seem to blush, but it helped ease the tension that had slowly seemed to invade the room.  
  
"Okay, are you all ready?" Queen Seline asked as she entered the room.  
  
"NOOO!" Minako and Makoto cried in unison.   
  
"Well, I really don't think you all have a choice anymore. The program's about to start. So get out there." The queen urged.  
  
The dread eased a bit for everyone as the program continued. One by one, we went out there, and sure enough, it went perfectly. By the time Jadeite and I made it out, the audience was expecting the same type of moves. We showed them otherwise. Ours was much more complicated and backbreaking, but I guess they enjoyed it.   
  
The day passed rather quickly, to everyone's surprise. And soon enough, we were back to our normal boring lives and schedule. Minako did prove both Jadeite and me wrong. She kept our secret for a little bit longer, but I think that our friends were slowly figuring it out on their own. Day by day, month by month.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6 


	7. Default Chapter

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Notes: I will be updating at least one chapter every week. Some days, I will put up two or five! Hope you like it so far! R&R, flames are accepted, but not preferred. Love y'all!  
  
I Don't Know How Many Days/Weeks Later!  
  
Things pretty much slowed down after the day of the performance.Our seemed to turned back to normal. As the days wore on, you could tell by the look on Minako's face that she was about to explode if she didn't tell anyone what she knew.  
  
"We've got to tell them, Rei." Jadeite started, but something in his voice caused me to turn my head.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They need to know. It's not right that we keep this from them. They're starting to figure it out anyway."  
  
"Very well. When?"  
  
"I don't know. We don't have to tell them, just show them." He pointed out.  
  
"Show them how? Hold hands around them, kiss, what?" I asked, setting the book that I was reading aside.  
  
"Exactly. We don't want it to be too obvious at once. Just subtle. You know, don't be afraid to kiss at another ball or something. They can figure the rest out on their own." He said, taking my hand in his, and kissing my knuckles.  
  
"Fine with me. As long as you go along with the plan as well. Not make it look like a one-way attraction."  
  
He chuckled. "They've known how much I wanted to make you love me. The only way it'll be one-way is if you pull away and don't get the hint."  
  
"Hey! I get every single hit you throw my way." He snorted. "I do. Even on the day I met you."  
  
"Really? You never reacted to them."  
  
"I didn't want to. I wanted to be able to ignore you as long as possible."  
  
"Which wasn't long. A few hours, maybe. But that was it, no more, no less." He added.  
  
"And how long could you ignore me?" I asked, my eyes boring into his.  
  
"About a second after I met you." He whispered as he scooted closer. "Every move you made didn't go unnoticed."  
  
I didn't know what to say. Had he really been watching me that close? Now I knew why he was in the parlor at the same time I was. That event had long passed. It had now been three months, and that happened in wee hours of the second morning. It all made sense now. He really was in love with me at first sight, as I secretly was with him.  
  
He laid his hand on my cheek, then moved it up to push stray strands of my dark hair behind my ear, then back down to my cheek. Then, in one swift movement, he bent down and kissed me with all the passion and desire that he felt at that moment. And I returned that kiss with the same amount of feeling.  
  
"Oh, my gosh!" came Ami's innocent shriek, causing us to abruptly break our kiss.  
  
"Geez, will you two get a room or something and spare us the gruesome details. We don't want to know any more." Minako said, grabbing Ami's wrist and dragging her out of the room.  
  
"Wait! You knew about that?!" came Ami's shrill cry as Minako dragged the poor girl off.  
  
At the whole outburst, I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and knew that my face must have been a deep crimson. "Where were we?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"Right about...here." I said, moving back towards him and placing my mouth on his.  
  
Again we heard Ami yelling at Minako, heading our way. Jadeite thrust out his hand toward the door and it slammed shut, and then I heard the familiar 'click' of the lock.  
  
"I can't get in, Minako-chan! It's locked! Help me, Minako! Who knows what they're doing in there!"   
  
"They're just making out, calm down, Ames." Minako said calmly from what sounded like as her side.  
  
"Kissing?!" came Ami's shrill reply.  
  
At this last outburst, I broke out laughing. It was the laughter that forced me away from Jadeite. But when I looked at him, I saw that he was wiping the tears away. It was those tears that proved how hard he had truly laughed.  
  
"What are they laughing at?" Ami asked, now more nervous than frantic.  
  
"You." Minako laughed. "Listen, you are so lucky that everybody is outside. Because Rei and Jadeite don't want this to go public, so, to put it short, SHUT UP!"  
  
Another burst of laughter came from us.  
  
"So, you DID know about this! How come you didn't tell any of us?" Ami asked, now completely somber.  
  
"For the exact same reason of how you are acting now, Ames. And they told me not to."  
  
Their voices drifted off as they continued their walk through the halls. The laughter soon died away, but our smiles were evident.  
  
"Well, that was different coming from Ami." He commented, and I could only nod my head in agreement.  
  
"Yeah. She gets pretty scary sometimes. She acted worse when she found out that Minako and Kunzite were an item. We were lucky that Minako was with her, otherwise she would've broken down the door if we gave her enough time." I said, wiping my own tears off my face with my dress sleeve.  
  
"After that, I think I'd believe anything."  
  
"Don't be too sure. They tell some wacky tales almost everyday. But, they're basically normal, teenage girls."  
  
"Normal, huh?"  
  
Who Knows Anymore?  
  
Ami's old nature came back: she kept secrets. Ours was the biggest one so far. It felt kind of like "Romeo and Juliet", that it was just a secret love, only we didn't run off and get married, then had to kill ourselves. At least, not yet. If push came to shove, that might happen.  
  
We soon became more and more fearless about showing how obsessed with each other we are. We started holding hands down the hallway, being seen with each other, and actually carrying out normal conversations. Nobody really noticed anything we did, until the one night they caught Jadeite giving me a goodnight kiss. We didn't see anyone in the hall, but just as he leaned in for a quick kiss, Serenity and Endymion had turned the corner.  
  
"Oh, my gosh. Tell me I was seeing things." Serenity whispered to herself, but Endymion heard it.  
  
"If you're seeing things, then I am as well."  
  
"Rei, why didn't you tell us?" serenity asked   
  
quietly once all the explaining was over.  
  
"What? And have you guys act like a bunch of ninnies? Are you kidding? You'd never let me live it down." I defended.  
  
The four of us were all seated on random pieces of furniture throughout my room. I was sitting on my desk, Serenity and Endymion were on the bed, and Jadeite was in a chair not much farther than arm's length away.  
  
The silence was deafening. No one spoke for a few minutes. I guess that means that what I said would've been true. But as the silence wore on, I started doubting myself. Maybe I did say the wrong thing.  
  
"We would've gotten past it, Rei." Endymion spoke at last.  
  
"YOU, maybe; But not them. You don't know them like I do."   
  
That Night (See, I do know what I'm doing.)  
  
All around me I heard the painful blood gurgling cries coming from the wounded that I couldn't do anything for. I couldn't look to my right because I knew that my heart would stop. Ami had died a painful death, and I knew mine was coming soon. To my left, Minako was fighting determinedly with Kunzite. She was the first one to get over her shock and ordered us to fight with all we had. In my peripheral vision, I could see Makoto fighting her love.   
  
Before me stood the one I had believed was the most handsome man ever. But he wasn't so handsome now, no, not now. His eyes were a blue so icy I literally froze when I looked into them. But behind them I saw a battle. A battle between good and evil and felt his feelings change. He didn't attack me, yet.   
  
"Come on Sailor Mars. Give me some exercise at least!" he sneered at me, grasping his sword tighter.  
  
"Beryl, what did you do to him?" I whispered to myself.  
  
"What did you say, Little Girl? Did you ask me to just kill you in one swift and painless movement?" he asked, pointing his sword at my chest.  
  
"No. I said: 'Beryl, what did you do to him?' . And I mean it. You are not the man I once knew." I said, raising my voice with each sentence.  
  
"She freed me! She set the real me free! And I have never known you before. I'll do this for you though, I'll give you the option to join us instead of dying. Do you want to be set free as well." Jadeite said, advancing upon me.  
  
"You said that I was the one that freed your soul." I muttered, taking a step back every time he took one forward.  
  
"What was that? Are you going to or not?"   
  
"No. never. I will never betray my princess." I said stubbornly.  
  
"Then you will suffer the consequences! I hope that you and your princess don't have anything against each other. Say god-bye, Mars!"  
  
I bolted upright in bed, my clothes and blankets soaked with sweat. What was that? That hasn't happened. Was this a vision?  
  
I looked in the direction that the fire was in. there were still red-hot coals that just needed to be stoked. I got up and headed toward the fireplace. Shivering at the sudden change in temperature since I left my bed, I knelt down and poked gingerly at it. I have to figure this out. I need to meditate and think this whole thing out. I don't know what it means, though. Is Serenity going to die? Are the generals going to turn against us? Beryl? Where have I heard that name before?  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7 


	8. Default Chapter

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
  
  
Author's Note: um:: thinks deeply:: R&R, I guess. Next week, I'll update, I promise! Hope you like it! Well, if you didn't like it to begin with, you wouldn't be here at chapter 8, now would you? Hehehehehe. :: Still thinking deeply for something else to say:: oh, I'm also going to have an alternate ending. It won't be the normal war thing, okay? Okay.  
  
Two And A Half Hours Later  
  
Still no word. That's just so strange; the dreams I get are never that vivid. I just don't get it. Was that the future? It must've been, nothing like this had happened in my past and nothing is at work now, in the present.  
  
I finally straightened up from kneeling in front of the fire and felt the pain surge from my knees and course through my body. I padded back to my bed and stretched out on it. My mind seemed to be flooded with the remaining images and words from my dream/vision. I tried to sleep again, but it never came. I sat up in total defeat. These dreams will continue to haunt me, I just know it. I have no clue how long I will lie awake, or how many nights of sleep I'll lose, but I won't tell anyone until I know some more details. I don't know what this will result in.  
  
One Day Later  
  
"Rei? Are you okay?" jadeite asked, concern clearly etched on his face.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I said, coming back in from Cloud Nine.  
  
"Why? Haven't you been sleeping well lately?"  
  
I snorted, "Hardly. I-I don't know why, though. It's like-I don't know-like I can fall asleep, but then I wake up in a cold sweat. I haven't fallen into a deep sleep in a few days, but last night really spooked me."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked, but I just waved him off.  
  
"It's okay. It's nothing. Really. Maybe it's just a phase or something. What do you think?" I asked. Why am I still talking about it? It's as if something is going against my resolve and trying to force me to tell him.  
  
"I don't know. It could only be a phase. Have you been having bad dreams, visions?" his eyes bore into mine and I held his gaze. After a moment or two, I lowered my gaze and nodded. So that was it. I let it slip.  
  
"Want to talk about it? Do you need some help figuring it out?"  
  
How does he do it? I sighed, "Yes, I need help. And you are the most logical one to talk to." So I spilled. As I continued, his eyes seemed to grow wider each time I mentioned a new fragment. His eyes seemed to hold an understanding that I could not place. He looks like he's heard this before, sort of.  
  
"Beryl. I've heard that name before. She lives at the palace on Earth." He said that, and my heart stopped. "We have to tell the queen. We can't go back there, Rei. I'm glad you told me. Come on."  
  
He grabbed my small hand in his large one. We knew it was inappropriate to run in the halls, so it ended up being a very fast walk.  
  
"Jed, why do we have to tell her? What's the importance of it?" I asked when we stopped outside of the Throne Room.  
  
"Rei, that woman has been haunting my dreams. She always says that if I join her, no harm will come to-to..." his voice trailed off, and I looked at him for an answer.  
  
"To what?"   
  
"Not to WHAT, to WHOM. She's threatening you, Rei. You'll be safe if I join her side." He said, looking anywhere else than at me.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I'm safe or not. Just-just don't go to her."  
  
"Rei, it matters to me if you're safe. If I join her, I won't have to be separated from you. You will always have my heart."  
  
"Jed, the only way you'll lose me is if you DO go with her. You won't remember me, my love for you, or even your love for me. We'd be torn apart, mentally and physically. If you left, I'd never forgive myself. I'd live a thousand years knowing that it was because of me that you betrayed us. Do you want that eternal agony, or a quick and painless death? It's your call."  
  
"Rei, I couldn't live if I lost you. I-"  
  
"If you go to her, I swear to you, Jed, you WILL lose me. And what if I lost you? What do you think I would do if you turned evil? I'd rather die than see the man I love in the hands of the most evil person in the universe. Now, are we going to tell her or what?"  
  
I started walking into the room ahead of him. If he wasn't going to go through with it, then I will. But, I heard the door shut softly and the footsteps catching up to me from behind.  
  
"Rei, Jadeite, what can I do for you?" the queen asked sweetly.  
  
"I am afraid that we have some bad news for you, Majesty." Jadeite said, determination filled his voice.  
  
After The Meeting  
  
The queen seemed to be in shock, even after it ended. I quickly walked out of the room, again ahead of Jadeite.  
  
"Rei! Wait, please." Jadeite said, catching up to me in a matter of seconds. "Wait. Look, what you said back there was true, and I hadn't thought of it. If we don't leave, it'll be easier to ignore her rather than go back to the very place she lives and pretend that I'm all joyous about it."  
  
I started walking off again. He caught my elbow.   
  
"Rei, I'm never going to leave you." He pulled me into the circle of his arms and whispered into my ear: "Do you understand me? Never. You are everything to me, and I love you with all my heart. We will never be separated, and I will do anything in my power to keep you safe."  
  
I couldn't help it. With those words the tears that had threatened to spill came flooding back to me. My whole body seemed to be wracked with sobs. I didn't know how scared I was of him leaving. But now I knew his words were sincere. He gently but firmly held me in his arms.  
  
A Coupla Days Later  
  
The queen never gave a direct answer about the men staying until the visions and nightmares got steadily worse. It was almost constant now. I saw them every night with maybe a night or two would pass without them. It was just a secret between the three of us. The other girls had no idea what was going on, except that I had a shorter temper because of my sleeping habits, or lack thereof.  
  
Jadeite only told his companions that they might not have to leave, and used the excuse of our love for them when he was asked. They looked a little confused at first, but the mention of us girls changed their moods real fast.  
  
Here came another vision.   
  
"Ready to die, Mars?" jadeite asked coyly.  
  
At lightning fast speed, he stabbed the point if his sword into the lower part of my stomach. I knew it had burst, I felt it. A scream of pain found its way out of me and I sat straight up in my bed, sweat soaking every inch of my upper body.  
  
The door flew open and light flooded into the room, blinding me momentarily. In the doorframe stood Jadeite, and I could hear several other doors opening down the hall. Jadeite silently shut the door behind him as he entered my room.  
  
"Rei, are you all right? What was it tonight? Why'd you scream like that? I thought you were being killed." He said, sitting on the side of my bed. Even though it was pitch black in the room, I felt his eyes study me.  
  
"It was worse than normal. In the nights past, I never got any farther than that confusing argument, but tonight I did." I said in gasps. I was still sweating and breathing so hard.  
  
A bang on the door interrupted the little explanation that I was willing to give Jadeite. I didn't know what I would say to the others to explain this. I could say that it was just a nightmare, but then they would laugh.  
  
Sensing my conflict, Jadeite drew me close to him. I laid my ear on his chest and heard it beating almost as fast as mine. But his breathing was deep and even, and soon my are speed was matching his. He rubbed his hand up and down my back as I trembled uncontrollably.   
  
The banging got louder as more people joined the group. Then, the lock clicked, opening the door, to reveal the entire gang standing behind Queen Seline. Nobody seemed to move. Not even Jadeite or me.  
  
"Okay, leave. There's nothing to see. Get back to bed, all of you." She said, ushering people out of the small doorway.  
  
When the door was shut, she turned to us, me in particular. She gave me a concerned, "You better explain yourself" look. So I did.  
  
"I saw the rest. I saw the end. Jadeite, you killed me." My own voice sounded alien. I was filled with such disbelief, that I was sure that they didn't either.  
  
"I killed you?" he breathed (and guess what) in disbelief. (Am I good or what?) I just nodded against his chest. Now he held me closer to him, as if I was the only stable thing in the room.  
  
"That's it. Jadeite, when you get back into your room, tell your friends that you will be staying until this whole thing clears up. Well, you might as well keep Rei company tonight. She doesn't look like she's going to go back to sleep. And you seem to comfort her. Wait until the morning to tell them. Goodnight." She said, standing and walking out of the room, turning on a light on her way.  
  
  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 8 


	9. Default Chapter

ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Idon'townSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Note: R&R please. Flames accepted, but I prefer nice ones. Um, I'm still trying to figure out how to work this dang thing! If you've got any tips, or for my sake, DIRECTIONS, please be a dear and send 'em via review or e-mail. Thanx.  
  
"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
  
"Love never fails" 1 Corinthians 13:4-8  
  
Five Minutes After Queen Seline Left...  
  
My sobs were soon silenced. He just held me for what I wanted to be eternity, but it wasn't. I had to ruin the moment by being so selfish and crying like a baby. That's what caused me to stop.   
  
Jadeite's breathing soon was uneven, almost labored. Then I heard him try to stifle his cries as he held me tighter and tighter. I knew he was thinking about the simple sentence that made us both want to cry out in agony and disbelief (do I like that word or what?).   
  
"Jed, are you all right?" I asked, lifting my head out of the warmth of his body.  
  
"What you are seeing-these visions you've been having-they're the future aren't they?" he whispered in my ear.  
  
"I think so. But we may be able to stop it or change its course. But you didn't answer me."  
  
"I was wrong, I'm glad you told me about this before I gave Beryl my answer. I would've killed you. In my mission to keep you safe, I would've been the one doing the harm." I held him tighter, as he held me. "I want you to know, Rei, I don't ever want to leave you again. The way you screamed...it was terrifying. I thought that someone had actually tried to kill you."  
  
"I guess I screamed like that because-okay this may sound a little weird-I felt the pain of when you stabbed me in my vision. It hurt so much." I said, grabbing his shirt in two hands and burying my face in his chest again. I shivered involuntarily as the memory came zooming back into my mind's eye.  
  
"It's okay, babe. It's okay, the worst is over. I'm not leaving here tonight." He said, then placed a soft kiss atop my head. "I'm not leaving here ever."   
  
"Good."  
  
The Next Evening...  
  
"Rei, what was all that screaming about last night?" Minako asked.  
  
"What screams?" Serenity piped up.  
  
"Ren, you were awakened by it and was standing in the hall at the same time that the rest of us were." Makoto sighed, taking a small sip of her steaming tea.  
  
"I was? I don't remember that."  
  
"Oy." Was all I could think of to say. And Jadeite had to stifle a laugh. He was next to me, and was the only one able to hear that last remark.  
  
"Well, at least the attention is off of you, eh, Rei?" he said, leaning in so no one else could hear.  
  
"Only momentarily." I whispered back. I didn't look at anyone, and only spoke out of the corner of my mouth. The conversation included everybody but the two of us. I'm not even sure what the topic was after a while of non-stop talking.  
  
Jadeite leaned over again. "See? The conversation is off of you. You done?"  
  
I had only been picking at my meal. I nodded. "I was just waiting until you were."  
  
"Well, let's leave then."  
  
That Evening...  
  
It was the first few days of autumn and it was beautiful. "I love autumn. It's so beautiful, and at the perfect temperature."  
  
"I like winter better. You know, the fire, the hot cocoa, the girlfriend..." he trailed off, but I saw the twinkle in his eye as he spoke, so I smacked him on the back of the head. "Oh, come on now. You telling me that you never thought of it that way?"  
  
I slight blush rose to my cheeks. I had been thinking about it. His arms slipped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "You have, haven't you?" and the blush deepened.  
  
I just shrugged. I leaned the back of my head against his chest and closed my eyes. This is so perfect. I don't want this to end.   
  
The sun was setting, and soon stars started showing. It was like a masterpiece. Nothing else could make it any better. I sighed contentedly and felt Jadeite lean in to me.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, turning my head so that I could at least look at him from the corner of my eye.  
  
"How perfect this all seems. I don't think the same thing could happen twice in a lifetime. At least, if I had continued not knowing and loving you. How 'bout you?"  
  
"The same. How did you do that? It's like you read my mind. Isn't that weird?"   
  
"No."   
  
He turned me slightly, so I was face-to-face with him. He put both hands on each side of my face and tilted it upward. He pulled my face toward him, and I stood on my tiptoes to cover the distance between us faster.  
  
Then, we heard a throat clear behind us. I turned abruptly and met the amused looks of all the guys. My face barely reddened, but Serenity was able to notice. For once in her lifetime, she didn't ask the obvious. Thank you, God. I said to myself, avoiding their looks as my eyes traveled skyward. Then,  
  
"Rei, why is your face so red?" Serenity asked.  
  
Again, my eyes went up. Thanks a lot. I said sarcastically, then lowered my eyes again.  
  
Without waiting for my reply, Minako asked another question. "Did you think you could get out that easily? Hmm? We still want to know."   
  
"Know what?" I asked, watching their faces twitch in anticipation.  
  
"Why were you screaming last night?" Minako asked exasperated.   
  
"It was nothing, I just had a vision. It wasn't anything important." I waved their question aside.  
  
"Oh. Well, who wants to go for a walk?" Makoto asked, changing the subject. Shouts of "I do" and "Me" burst from everyone standing near. Neither Jadeite nor me said anything. Instead, he tossed a lop-sided grin in my direction.   
  
As they spread out and started the walk, Jadeite closed the distance between us in two strides. He didn't say a word, he just took my small hand in his large one and we followed the gang. No one seemed to notice because they didn't even bother to turn around to look at us. At first, we walked hand-in-hand, then arm-in-arm. Eventually, we found ourselves with our arms around each other's waist. Still, no one turned and looked in our direction, so we didn't get any curious glances.  
  
The walk was a beautiful one. There were multiple colors of leaves on each tree. Oranges, reds, and a few golden ones. Occasionally, one leaf would fall onto the soft grass and get stomped on under our feet. The breeze was soft and warm and gently lifted loose strands of my hair and seemed to toss it aside. It WAS perfect; too perfect. I narrowed my eyes and peered around suspiciously.  
  
"Something wrong?" Jadeite asked.   
  
"No." He stopped me and turned me until I was fully facing him.  
  
"Rei, what is it? I know something's wrong. Tell me what it is."   
  
"It's just... doesn't this seem too good. My grandfather always said that if things are really, really good, something bad's gonna happen."  
  
  
  
"Quit being so pessimistic, Rei. Nothing bad will happen."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: hey, y'all! Sorry if my chapters r so short. I try 2 make them longer, but I'm still suff'rin' from writer's block ^_^' Sorry, y'all. I'll try. It would help a heap if sum of y'all could e-me sum ideas. Thanx. 


	10. Default Chapter

Always and Forever  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Disclaimer: Idon'toownSailorMoonoranythingelseIthrowinhere!  
  
Author's Notes: I still need sum ideas here! Hehehehe. Anywho, reviews r food 4 the soul! I culd live off o' them. Well, not quite, but it's all the same 2 me. Just send 'em please! Luv ya lots! -Jedite's*Flame  
  
The Lord who art in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and lead us not into temptation. Forgive us of our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. -The Lord's Prayer  
  
Two Days later...(I think ^_^')  
  
Okay, I am either paranoid or pessimistic. Nothing has happened so far, but that doesn't mean it won't. I'm still kind of cautious, but not as much. Some things have been going bad. We found out that the guys were going back to Earth for a while, then coming back for about a month. Serenity has been balling her eyes out since we were told, two days ago.  
  
My world seems to be going in a downward spiral. Jadeite said that nothing bad would happen, ha! Boy was he wrong. I guess that my vision was forgotten by all, except me. I felt the dread in the pit of my stomach grow and grow as the day approached on swift wings. And before I knew it...  
  
1 Week and Three Days Later...  
  
"I don't want you to go, Endy. I'll be so very alone." Serenity sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"You won't be for long, darling. I'll be back before you know it." he tried reassuring her, but to no avail.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before, huh?" I asked, jabbing my finger into Jadeite's ribs.   
  
"C'mon, Rei. We've been over this a thousand times! (Hyperbole) How many times do I have to tell you that I was GOING to tell you right before Serenity came in." He defended himself, AGAIN. (Poor guy. I'm awful to him aren't I? You should se what I have in store for him later. Hehehehe.)  
  
Many more wails and shouts of fury erupted from each member of this party before their departure. After their sad good-bye, chaos let loose. (It was worse than the Chaos that they face in the future. Books 1-3 of the Stars season of manga.)  
  
Two Days Later...  
  
  
  
"I miss him SO much!" Serenity complained for the 12 time that hour.  
  
"Ren, this is our history class. What's this have to do with Endymion?" Ami (Long time no see, Ames!) asked, setting her book aside in what seemed like total defeat. Maybe she finally gave up trying to teach us today.  
  
  
  
"We're studying Earth." She explained.  
  
Amy slowly took off her glasses and stared at Serenity. "Have you even been paying any attention in my class? We were talking about all of the battles fought to try to get through the Gates of Time on PLUTO, not Earth!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Y'all, I give up. None of you, including myself, are really focused on the lesson. How 'bout we call it a day, hm?"  
  
Little more was said. We exited the room with little intention of going back in for at least a week. Each day seemed to be harder and harder to endure without mentioning the guys' names. If you did, you launched Serenity into a crying fit, and had fountains of tears spilling out of her eyes. (Literally, I've seen it) the rest of us would go into silent mode and secretly think about our true loves.  
  
  
  
I never mentioned my vision again, probably because the queen was the only one who knew what it was about, and I couldn't tell the girls now. In my own way, each day is harder to get through all right. I fear the day when they come back. The visions have been coming steadily for a week, before they left. I don't want to see the result.   
  
"Rei, how much do you miss Jadeite?" Serenity asked, looking completely vulnerable at the moment. It was a question so out of the blue, that at first, I was taken aback.  
  
"Too much. I miss him too much. I don't know if I can stand this any longer, and it's only been two days!" I answered truthfully.  
  
"Me too. How long do you think they'll be gone?"  
  
Serenity was now looking at the floor in dismay. From what I could see, anyway, since I saw only the side of her face. For some reason, I wanted the men to be gone longer than she did.   
  
'I need time to scry and find out who all that dream affects. I don't want any one else to die.'  
  
"Rei? Did you hear my question?"  
  
"I heard. But, I have no idea when they'll be back. I just hope they're there long enough to fix what's happening on Earth." The shocked look on her face when her head shot up proved to me that I had stepped over the boundaries.   
  
"Rei," her voice was so sad and broken, and I saw tears welling up in her eyes. "How can you say that, Rei? I need him! I need him here! Now!"  
  
Guilt seemed to overwhelm me when she took off running, down the hall, in the opposite direction of me. What she said was right. "I need him! I need him here! Now!" The same went for me as well. I needed Jadeite, even though I know perfectly well what will happen when he gets back.   
  
Three Months, 13 Days, and Seven Hours Later...   
  
Drones. That's what we've become; drones. Get up get dressed, eat, school, eat, training, eat, and then sleep. That's what we've been like, until today. News broke out across the land-okay, palace-that the prince and his gang-ahem, guards-are coming back. Tomorrow. You know what that means?  
  
"Bye-bye life." I muttered under my breath as the other girls were laughing or crying, and some were even laughing AND crying at the same time! Well, except for me.  
  
"Rei, isn't this great? They're coming back tomorrow. They're coming back tomorrow. Lalalalalala." Minako sang.  
  
"Can't wait. By the way, Ren, what time did you r mother say they were coming?" I asked. All activity stopped as everyone watched Serenity think deeply, her forehead wrinkled in concentration. 'Add to my list of assets: I can create a lull in the room.'  
  
"Um, I can't remember. I'll go ask." She jumped up and sped out the door before anyone of us could blink.  
  
"Woah. That's fast." Minako commented.  
  
"I never knew she could move so fast." Makoto piped up.  
  
"She surprises us all at one time or another." Ami added.  
  
The Next Day... 10:53 P.M.  
  
It was seven minutes until the men returned, and the whole place was in an uproar. None went to bed, although Serenity was almost asleep standing up.   
  
"Today has been so tiring." She complained.  
  
"And hectic." I muttered.  
  
"And long. REALLY LONG." Minako yawned.  
  
"Cut it out, guys. It's almost time." Ami ordered from behind yet another book.  
  
"Yes, Mother." Makoto emphasized the word "mother" which egged Ami on farther.  
  
"And stop complaining, young lady. If you don't want to be here, go up to your room."  
  
"No complaints here." Makoto turned on her heal and started towards the door, until the blinding light from the teleport stopped her.  
  
"Hallelujah. After this we can go get some much needed shut-eye." I said, as the light started disappearing.  
  
"What a baby. I didn't know you changed so much, Rei." Jadeite teased, making a beeline for me.  
  
"Shut-up moron. And, why are you so cheery? It's too late to be this happy."   
  
"It's not that late, is it?" he placed a kiss on my cheek. "You up to talking?"  
  
"Jed, I'm hardly even up. But, yeah, I'll talk."  
  
~~~A Few Minutes Later-Rei's Rooms  
  
"What'd you want to talk about?" I asked, seating myself comfortably on my bed while Jed sat in a chair across me.  
  
"How have your visions been? You still freaked out?"   
  
"They've been the same, but you don't know how glad I am to see you normal. I was kind of dreading seeing you." I admitted weakly.  
  
"Because you thought I'd be evil? Rei, I will avoid anything that wants me to convert to Beryl. I promise you." He said, moving to sit beside me.  
  
"Even if she threatens you with my life?"  
  
I could tell by the look on his face that this was a hard decision. "Even if she does that. I want to protect you; not kill you. Do you understand?"  
  
He reached up and gently stroked my cheek. "Yes, I understand. And I'm not even going to start on my what-if list. What else did you want to talk about?"  
  
He shifted a little uneasily. "Rei, can I ask you to do something for me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. What is it?"  
  
"Will you marry me?" he looked up a little uncertain and took my hand in his.  
  
"What are you, daft?!" he drooped his head and loosened his fingers, but I held on tightly. "Of course I'll marry you, you idiot."  
  
The look he gave me was worth seeing. Shock, disbelief, love, and annoyance all were mixed on his face. "I've missed you, babe. You haven't changed." He bent his head and placed a lingering feather-soft kiss on my lips.   
  
We will be able to face anything that will come our way. Love conquers all.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10  
  
END OF ALWAYS AND FOREVER  
  
A/N: Well? How was it? Should I write a sequel, or something? Too late, already doing so, but review if you want it up. REVIEW! Reviews are very nice. Lots o' Luv! -Jedite's*Flame 


End file.
